Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 4
( Merios zmęczony uciekł przed hordą śnieżnych raptorów ) ( Podczas ucieczki nie wyhamował i spada z wzgórza a za nim raptory ....) ( ... Merios wpada do kolców ) (... Raptory wpadają na nagrabioną stertę kwiatów ) ( Merios resztkami sił wychodzi z kolców ) ( Otaczają go raptory ) Merios : ( Wściekły ) ( Wstaje ... ) Dosyć ! Zadarliście z niewałściwym człowiekiem .... ( Merios unosi ręce do góry ... nagle pojawia się na niebie burza ... piorun uderza w Meriosa ) ( Raptory przestraszone uciekły ) Merios : ( Pada na ziemię ... ) Aaaa .... moje plecy .... jedną chwilę ... czy to naprawdę ja wywołałem tą burze ? HA HA HA Jestem najpotężnieszym magiem świa ... ( Podbiega do niego Mag ... ) Warlus : O bogowie nic ci się nie stało ? ... udało mi się wypłoszyć te bestie ale chyba cię zabiłem ... Merios : Eh ... Warlus : O żyjesz ! To dobrze ... już myślałem że będe musiał płacić odszkodowanie ... em to znaczy bardzo się o ciebie martwiłem ... Merios : ( Wstaje ) O witaj ... a co taki Mag jak ty ? Robisz na tym odludziu z mnóstwem besti czekającym zza rogiem ? Warlus : Aaa... nic takiego ... dałem się na spacer puki słonecznie ... ( w tle wciąż burza ) Merios : Aha ... nie zechciałbyś mi pomóc w ważnej misji ? Muszę odstać się do północnej osady Gardmelskiej ... ponoć są tam Absylowie a ja zostałem wysłany by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tego co się tam dzieje ... Warlus : Jesteś spziegiem tak ? Merios : Najleprzym ... wybranym przez samego Lorda Wandre Warlus : Eh ... i będąc takim świetnym szpiegiem właśnie wygadałeś mi - nieznajmomemu całą swoją misję do wypełnienia ... eh ... co gdyby ktoś inny to usłyszał ? Merios : Daj spokój ... kto mógłby tutaj coś usłyszeć ... przecież tu nikogo nie ma ... ( W tle w krzkach siedzi pan Bezi ... w tle mroczna muzyka ) Pan Bezio : ( Radość ) ( Wybiega z krzaków w kierunku północnej osady przed nosem Meriosa ) Warlus : Widziałeś to ? Merios : Chyba tak ... Warlus : To mógł być szpieg ! Merios : Ten wieśniak ? Warlus : Kieruje się w stronę północnej osady ... w każdym razie i tak musimy tam iść . Merios : Jedną chwilę ... MY ? Chcesz mi pomóc ? Warlus : Ta ... i tak nie mam nic leprzego do roboty ... ( Bochaterowie udają się w stronę północnej osady ,,, w tle heroiczna muzyka ) ... ( W tym samym czasie w północnej osadzie ... ) ( Główne centrum miasta ... na środek wychodzi główny Inkwizytor w raz z strażą ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : Mieszkańcy ! ( wszyscy patrzą się na głównego inkwizytora ) Główny Inkwizytor : Wasz zarządca nie żyje a miasto należy teraz do Inkwizycji ! Naszym pierwszym i najważnieszym rozkazem jest zachowanie czujności ... do miasta został wysłany Koreński szpieg ... każdy kto takiego szpiega znajdzie jest zobowiązany do oddania go w nasze ręce ... Tłum : ( Cisza ... ) ( Nikt nie słucha ) Główny Inkwizytor : Eh ... ten szpieg jest za wysokimi podatkami w mieście ... dostawą przeterminowanego rumu do karczm oraz opodatkowaniem dla rolników ... ponadto dodatku pierze bez proszku ... ( Dźwięk przerażenia tłumu ) Mieszczan : Zabić gnoja ! ( Tłum uzbraja się w pochodnie , sierpy i noże ruszając rozbiegajac się po mieście ) Główny Inkwizytor : No to tyle ... czy nasz szpieg wrócił już z zwiadu ? Inkwizytor : Jeszcze nie ... ale możemy już rozpocząć przygotowywania do realizacji naszego planu , w końcu i tak ten szpieg nie przedrze się przez obronę miasta i wściekłych chłopów . Główny Inkwizytor : W sumie racja ... chodźmy ... ( Wchodzą do sali tronowej ) ( Nieco później ... późny wieczór ... bohaterowie docierają pod mury północnej osady ) Warlus : Pssst ... czysto ! Merios : To dobrze możesz iść dalej ... Warlus : Dlaczego to ja mam wykonywać twoją robotę ? ... patrz to ten wieśniak ! ( wskazuje na człowieka skradajacego się do bramy ) ( WIeśniak przechodzi przez bramę i biegnię w stronę sali tronowej ... ) Pan Bezio ': Szefie ! szefie ! Udało mi się znaleść szpie ... ( rzucają się na niego chłopi ) '''Mieszczan ': Dalej bić tego szpiega ! ( Korzystając z zamieszania bohaterowie wbiegają do miasta i ukrywają się za budynkiem obserwując sytułacje ) '''Inkwizytor : Stop co się tutaj znowu dzieje !? Chłop : Dopadliśmy szpiega i rozerwaliśmy go na strzępy ! Inkwizytor : O świetnie ! pokarzcie tego szpiega ... ( tłum się rozchodzi i ujawnia pana Bezia leżącego na chodniku ) ( Inkwizytora opada szczeńka ) Główny Inkwizytor : Co się tutaj dzieje ? Hyyyyy ! Pan Bezio ! Czy on ... Inkwizytor : Tak ... nie żyje ... Chłop : Nie ma za co ... nie musicie dzięko ... ( zostaje zastrzelony ) ( Tłum w panice ucieka ) Główny Inkwizytor : ( pada na kolana ) Nieeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!! ( W tle smutna muzyka ) Inkwizytor : Hmmm jedną chwilę ... skoro to Pan Bezio nie żyje ... to gdzie jest szpieg wroga ? Warlus : Oho ... mówiłem że to był szpieg ... masz szczęście że teraz nie ży ... em Merios ? ( Merjos rzuca się od tyłu na głównego inkwizytora ) ( Główny Inkwizytor wyjmuje miecz i w ostatniej chwili obraca się i paruje cios krzyżując z Meriosem miecze ) Główny Inkwizytor : ( Powala na ziemię Merjosa ... otacza go inkwiycja ) ( Warlus podpala jednego z inkwizytorów ... ) Inkwizytor : ( Pada martwy na ziemię ) Drugi Inkwizytor : ( Wyciąga kusze i wystrzleliwuje pocisk w stronę Warlusa ... ten unika pocisku ) ( Merjos wstaje ... ogłusza go główny inkwizytor ... merjos pada na ziemię ) ( Warlus skupia energię tworząc kulę ognia ) Trzeci Inkwizytor : ( Rzuca w Warlusa deską ) ( Warlus pada na ziemię i traci przytomność ) KONIEC CZĘŚCI 4 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach